Truly
by howsentimental
Summary: Sometimes hearing it once just isn't enough.


**Pure, simple, sap. ^_~ I'm not too good with romance, but it's about time I wrote a fic for my favourite pair. *^.^* Have a nice day!**  
  
  


**~ Truly ~**  
  
_By Becky_  


  
  
"Munku?"  
  
She was cold. Warm blood ran through her veins and the air was thick and moonlit outside, but yet she was cold. A yawn signalled that her mate was indeed, awake and listening. She didn't even know _why _she had called him, not until that timeless line slipped out of her mouth  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
His eyes widened at her unexpected question, even more so when he realised she was serious.  
  
"You know I do."  
  
She returned a weak smile at that predicted answer, seeming satisfied with those few words. Blinking into the darkness, the golden queen settled down to sleep once more, but sleep refused to come. Her words had un-eased the tabby however, so he remained awake.  
  
He could sense her fidgeting. The earth beneath her retracting claws shifted with her movements. Slowly at first, but then harder and harder, sending tiny termors pulsing up through the dry soil. He watched her for a few moments, her eyes wide and frightful and somewhat distant. Almost as if they were peering into another world. She twitched. This wasn't unusual for Demeter often twitched, outside, where there was noise and sudden movement, and kittens craving attention. But not here, never here in the warmth of their den.  
  
Her fight with her body became disturbing however, when she began gulping back small squeaks quite effortlessly. Infact the only reason the silver tom knew she was the cause of the mewing, was that her tiny chest bolted back and forth with the violent vibrations of compression.  
  
He said nothing, but rested his head softly on the back of her quivering neck, following with a gentle purr.  
  
_"I'm here,"_ It whispered, _"if you want me."_  
  
There was no doubt in his mind that the broken queen needed some comfort right now, but it didn't necessarily mean she'd want it. Receiving affection was all very new to Demeter. In the past, it had only meant that someone had wanted something, _and if they didn't get it..._  
  
A small cry escaped from her throat and for a minute her tabby mate considered drawing away, but didn't. He still hadn't grown accustomed to the idea that it was a good thing when she wept, that it would heal her little by little if given time. All he knew is that he hated to see her in any kind of pain. This was pain. When more minutes passed and the queen had still not stopped her crying, he lifted his head from her back.  
  
"No!"  
  
Both eyes met in a tense gaze. One pair questioning, the other pair pleading.  
  
"_Don't go_...please....stay."  
  
It might not have seemed much to some, but it was probably the biggest compliment he could have received from the calico. She'd been used, battered, tormented and God know's what else, but yet she wanted him near. Her words were rewarded with a secret smile as the tabby settled back down into place.   
  
Again, purring echoed in the dark. _"I'm here. I'm right here."_  
  
The frantic beating of her heart reduced to a medium as that message drilled in. Of course she trusted him and she was quite sick of making him think otherwise.  
  
_"I want to talk."_  
  
That was all it took. With the opening of his arms the calico queen sort out her favourite spot by simply falling side-ward on to his chest and curling up there. After a few minutes of mingled purring Munkustrap soon found he was falling under her spell. The dark lids of his eyes soon drifted closed as the strong beat of her heart set the scene for a peaceful slumber.  
  
"When I asked _him _that, he laughed at me."  
  
Her tiny paw cupped at her mouth as if to smother confession of a sin.   
  
_Laughed._  
  
The love of this queen was the most honourable thing in the world, and he had laughed.  
  
Munkustrap quickly killed the disgusted growl that was climbing up his throat and moulded all negative energy into a soft hug. It was hard to distinguish what was worse. The fact that her heart had been so ill treated, or the cool _I-was-all-too-used-to-this_ tone she used.  
  
"Demi, you don't have to...._if it hurts_.."  
  
If he was completely honest this was for his benefit as well as hers. He wasn't sure if he could stomach listening to all the things she had suffered at the fault of _his _heartless claws. Macavity.  
  
She felt him tense underneath her petite form, as if preparing to plough head first into some kind of battle. Guilt struck, and before the urge could be controlled, the streaked queen pulled up a little. _"I'm sorry..."_  
  
"No!" The silver tabby exclaimed, drawing her back. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You never have to worry about talking to me, Demi, not ever. I just..._seeing you there_...it's not a pretty picture."  
  
She noticed it now, the fire in his eyes. Fire that surprisingly set her purring. Letting her head loll back, she breathed out a sigh and sunk deeper into the locked arms.  
  
_"I'm here now." _The whisper danced across the air and it rang true about every aspect of her being.  
  
The tabby growled and tightened his hold. "Too right you are. He's never going to hurt you again. No one is. _Ever_."  
  
Silence.  
  
Nothing except her building purr existed in the dimness of the den. She knew it shouldn't have but his protectiveness pleased her. She felt safe. She felt needed.   
  
"I really do love you, you know."  
  
Her heart stopped.   
  
"I know....I know I don't say it as often as I should, but I really do."  
  
She closed her eyes, basking in that moment for as long as she could. The warmth of his body and the sound of his voice began to lull her mind into that state of nothingness. Like a feather floating on a summer breeze. Time ceased. The world came to a complete stand still.  
  
Neither of them would ever admit it of course, but it was the feeling of being vulnerable that put up such barriers. She because she had been through so much, and he because duty had trained him that it was dangerous. Both always hesitated to let down their guard, but now, finally, there was something worth taking a risk for.   
  
The queen sniffed, finding that for no reason other than that she was happy, she was shedding tears.  
  
The larger cat gave a weak smile. "Yikes! I didn't mean for _that_ to happen!"  
  
She chucked slightly into his fur. "I know. I can't help it." There was a pause as she gathered her thoughts and bit back a killer smile. "Do you _really _love me? _Truly?_"  
  
He sighed and drew close to her ear. "Yes,_ truly._"  
  
She sat up and turned to face the tabby with a final question. "Why?"  
  
He grinned a teasing grin.  
  
_"Come on!"_ She whined, giving him a little punch and a tormented smile. "Why?"  
  
"How long have you got?"  
  
The plain portions of her face soon tinted with a blush as she pushed back a stray bit of fur behind her ears. She tried to keep a blank face but it was hard. "Well, how long do you need?"  
  
The silver tom mocked a sigh and propped up on one elbow. "Oh, I don't know...could take quite a while...."  
  
Both were grinning now.   
  
"Well, then that means I'd have to return the favour. You're not so bad yourself, you know."  
  
"Oh dear. Looks like we'll be here for _ages._"  
  
"Forever, so it seems."  
  
There was a mixing of mock-miserable sighs and grumbles.  
  
And was then. It was then she realised....  
_  
She wasn't cold anymore._  
**  
**

_~Fin~_  


  



End file.
